Break Man
The society for which he worked. The society in which he lived. The society that he would set free. Proto Man is a recurring character in the Mega Man series and a wrestler for VGCW. He is a 2-time VGCW Champion, although the legitimacy of his first title reign was drawn into question due to his use of the Glitch Bomb. His career seemingly came to a tragic end when he was destroyed by Air Man, however, he was rebuilt and went on to become a VGCW Champion in a more legitimized way than his first reign. He was a member of Team Light until the tag team disbanded when Mega Man was released. In the Mega Man ''series Proto Man is a fictional video game character from Capcom. He first appeared in Mega Man 3 as an enemy to Mega Man, where they faced off several times in the game. After Mega Man defeats Wily, it is revealed that Proto Man was the first robot designed by Dr. Light. Ever since, Proto Man has been helping Mega Man, even being a playable character in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Known for being the cool, collected, and snarky "brother" to Mega Man. In VGCW Season 1: Prototype Career '''Proto Man' was present in VGCW at least as early as the first recorded stream on November 19, 2012. His first singles match ended in a loss to Wreck-It Ralph, and shortly afterward he focused on tag team competition with his partner Mega Man. The duo of Team Light participated in the Tag Team Tournament to determine the first Co-Op Champions, but lost in the semi-finals to eventual champions Team Fortress. Proto Man also demonstrated a tendency for glitchiness during a six-man elimination tag team match when he climbed atop Table-san at the exact moment that she was destroyed by Guile's diving elbow drop, leaving Proto Man floating in midair, where he remained for a solid ten minutes before finally returning to the ring. Championship and E-Tank Allegations Proto Man did little else of note until the Hell in a Cell King of the Ring tournament on December 12th. Despite being Falcon Kicked off the top of the cell by Captain Falcon and every other enemy he faced, Proto Man still managed to win the tournament by defeating none other than Alberto Del Wily in the finals. Some viewers began to grow suspicious of Proto Man's ability to endure such punishment throughout his matches and still emerge victorious. Many began to believe that he had been consuming illegal E-Tanks before the match, allowing him to replenish his energy at a moment's notice. .]] Still, as the winner of the tournament, Proto Man was awarded a #1 contendership match against Duke Nukem. Without a massive cell to be hurled from, Proto Man endured comparatively little punishment in the match and had the advantage over Duke throughout their fight. However, the battle ended suspiciously quickly following a certain flying clothesline, after which Proto Man pinned Duke to become #1 contender. Proto Man faced reigning champion Little Mac later in the night, and at first didn't seem capable of overthrowing the corporate boxer. Mac dominated Proto Man early in the match, but the tide quickly turned after Proto Man hit his finisher. Mac was able to stand up following the attack, but observant viewers might have noted that despite being struck in the head, he was suddenly favoring his arm. Proto Man eventually executed his finisher a second time, and this time time pinned Mac to win the VGCW Championship. Proto Man defended his title against Donkey Kong on the 2012-12-19 stream. Similar to Proto Man's match against Duke, the championship bout would last barely five minutes before a victor was decided. This time, however, Proto Man would find himself on the receiving end of a flying clothesline. Whatever E-Tanks Proto Man might have had access to, the blow simultanesouly sucked all of them empty, and Proto Man was unable to kick out of Donkey Kong's pin. After holding the championship for less than a week, Proto Man became yet another victim of the Gerudo Curse. Season 2: Return to Mediocrity Proto Man took a break from competition after losing his title, perhaps needing to get his circuits recalibrated after suffering his beatdown at the hands of the gorilla. He returned to participate in the January 13th Extreme Rules King of the Ring tournament, and went up against Ganondorf in the first round. Proto Man showed surprising resilience under the Dark Lord's assault and was able to mount an admirable comeback effort before being put away with a Gerudo Valley Driver. While Ganondorf's Gerudo blood rage was too strong for the robot, rumors continued to spread throughout the crowd that Proto had juiced up with an E-Tank. Proto Man also briefly returned to tag team action for the first time in two months when Team Light took on the Game Grumps in a Tag Team Elimination Match on January 16. Proto Man doled out the most offense during the match, quickly putting away JonTron with his increasingly familiar flying clothesline, and also pinning Egoraptor after the remaining Grump had endured an extended two-on-one assault. Following their victory, Team Light were granted a Co-Op Championship match against Raw Power on the very next day. All four wrestlers ended up enduring a tremendous amount of punishment, but eventually Raw Power retained their titles when Dan hit his finisher on Proto Man and pinned him. The match would prove to be Team Light's last, as Mega Man would be released shortly afterward. On January 28th, Proto Man defeated Waluigi in a thrilling (and laggy) match. He was eventually placed in a six-man Hell in a Cell match on February 22nd in which the victor would become #1 contender to the VGCW Championship. However, Donkey Kong would once again be the quickest to execute their shared finisher and consequently knock out Ryo Hazuki to win the match. Proto Man then took part in the Royal Rumble on 2013-02-28 and very nearly made VGCW history when he was eliminated by Ezio a mere 19 seconds after entering the ring, just four seconds shy of the fastest elimination in VGCW history. Proto Man was able to redeem this poor performance a week later when he defeated his old rival Captain Falcon after a sudden staring contest in a Last Man Standing Match. Season 3/4: The Glitch Bomb Controversy In March 2013, Dr. Wily had apparently grown tired with the lack of investigation being done about Proto Man's suspected E-Tank usage and decided to undertake it himself. On 2013-03-12, Wily revealed that it was not E-Tanks that got Proto Man the title, but the Glitch Bomb. He apparently had the broken move equipped in the King of the Ring tournament in which he was first suspected of E-Tank usage. Proto Man was then officially suspended from competition while the league came to grips with the aftermath of the Glitch Bomb. He was reinstated during the Season 4 premiere, when he appeared as entrant #2 in the Royal Rumble. The Aftermath With the banned Glitch Bomb removed from his moveset, Proto Man returned to singles matches when he once again battled Captain Falcon on May 8th. Proto Man took quite a beating during the course of the match, but managed to get the upper hand over Falcon by being quick to take advantage whenever momentum swung in his favor. Proto Man got to show off his Variable Weapon System when he copied the Falcon Punch, and managed to avoid taking the full brunt of Falcon's Comeback sequence through an unexpected glitch. After a long and arduous battle, Proto Man emerged victorious for a third consecutive time over Falcon. This victory would give Proto Man the momentum needed to take another shot at the title, for he was soon thrown into a six-way match for the #1 Contender spot. However, without his E-Tanks to fall back on, he soon proved to be easy prey for Mike Haggar, who eliminated him halfway through the match, and went on to claim victory. Season 5: Blues' Trapped in Midcard Proto Man's made his Season 5 debut in the opening episode in a Falls Count Anywhere Match where he met the undefeated (and debuting) Air Man on July 11th. Proto found himself on the wrong end of an Air Shooter and took the loss. After this defeat, he took some time off. He would not be seen again until his next match, where he went up against recent newcomer Octodad on September 7th. This time, Proto Man would use the Octopus Normal Father Stretch, his opponent's finisher, to force him to tap out and pick up the surprising submission victory. After this victory, Protoman's career took on a bit of a resurgence, as he would go on to defeat The People's Champion Waluigi in an extreme rules match on September 17th. No Heroes Left in Man Following this match, he would not make another appearance until almost a month later, when he was thrown into the Dragon Ball hunt which had gripped the audience for months, due to him unwittingly discovering a Dragon Ball, and, attempting to equip it into his arsenal, it ended up inside him, causing even more glitches to his system than there were already. After a confrontation with Nappa and Flint, he agreed that they could have his Dragon Ball if one of them beat him. Nappa answered the call, and they fought in a steel cage match on October 8th. Quickly managing to superplex Nappa to open the cage door, he was caught by the Saiyan and didn't escape. However, he eventually was able to climb out of the cage, keeping hold of his Dragon Ball (literally) for now. However, this would soon prove to be his final bow in the ring. Glitchman's career was brought to a tragic and brutal end on October 15th, as he was ambushed backstage by Knuckles the Echidna and Air Man, who were on orders to take his Dragon Ball by any means necessary. Despite putting up a good fight, he was eventually knocked out cold by his attackers. But, what happened next would shock the VGCW to its very core. Discovering that the Dragon Ball was inside him, Air Man brutally ripped Proto Man apart piece by piece to retrieve it. He had been destroyed, and no E-Tanks would save him this time, as he was now nothing but a pile of scrap metal. He was many things to different people: To some, he was a champion who lost it all. To others, he was nothing but a disgraceful cheater. And to a certain few, he was a one-man band. But in the end, he was nothing more than a Proto Man. Hope Rode alone, and now Hope Died Alone. Hope, however, would spring inside one of those who had defeated him: Knuckles. Guilt-ridden, he decided to re-evaluate the decisions he made, and recovered Proto Man's remains. Time would tell if the Master Emerald Holder made the right decision. Season 6: Hope Rides Again Over the following weeks, Proto Man would be slowly rebuilt piece by piece. When he had been rebuilt, he came across a critically injured Frank Jaeger in hospital, who had been attacked the previous week, and without a doctor, he would likely die. When he discovered this, he abducted Frank and took him to a doctor (presumably Dr. Light) to examine him. Then, he reappeared on November 26th to inform Frank's ally Solid Snake that it was in fact him who took Gray Fox. Protoman fiinally returned to action on December 17th, but was defeated by the King Of Awesome, despite putting up a good fight. His bad luck continued when he again met defeat at the hands of Groose. With all his momentum lost, Protoman sought to settle an old score, and challenged Air Man to an Extreme Rules match at End Game 6. Sadly, the match was ultimately bumped off the cart due to time restraints. Season 7: Even Now There Is Hope For Man After losing his spot at End Game 6, Proto Man met Air Man in the main event of the first episode of Season 7. In a brutal battle, Proto Man showed off his newfound resilience, taking everything Air Man could throw at him. Things seemed grim when Air Man threw him into a chair and hit the Air Shooter, but Proto Man did what no other had done before him in singles competition by kicking out of move at the two. From there, Proto launched a massive comeback. ultimately defeating Air Man to get payback for his previous dismantling. His huge win earned him a spot in The Elimination Chamber, a match for the VGCW Championship. To figure out what spot he would enter the match at, Proto Man would have to go through a Beat The Clock challenge on Febuary 18th. He would meet his biggest challenge yet in the form of The Angry Video Game Nerd, one of the toughest competitors in the company. Determined to show he had what it takes to win back the title, Proto Man defeated The Nerd and earned himself the #5 spot in the chamber, putting him at a massive advantage. Only Duke Nukem, the very man who Proto Man originally robbed of a title shot amidst the Glitch Bomb controversy, would enter after him. The night of the Elimination Chamber would arrive the following week with six men trying to prove that they were the best the company had to offer. Even though his position in the power rankings was easily the lowest of the six in the bout, Proto's previous performance gave him a shot. Upon entering, it seemed that shot would go for naught as Gabe Newell really took it to the robot in the early going. Proto Man would get back on track by eliminating Phoenix Wright and Duke Nukem with his patented Proto Buster shortly thereafter. In the end, it came down to Gabe and Proto Man once again after the former squashed AVGN under his massive frame. Gabe, who had been in since the start, tried to end it with one move, but the slam was countered. Wasting no time, Proto hit his third and final Proto Buster. There was no Glitch Bomb controversy to taint this moment. The bot that had gone from recycled to resurrected stood atop the VGCW mountain once more as its champion. Even now, there was hope for Proto Man. At least until two weeks later, when Proto Man entered his first match as champion, a non-title match against Guile after Duke had challenged his former tag team partner and now bitter enemy to do what he couldn't and beat Proto Man. The match turned into such a gigantic bust for Proto Man that it almost grew a gun arm; Proto Man would be dominated the entire match, and in one final humliation, see his attempt to mimic Guile backfire before Guile put him down for the three-count. Rumors began that Proto Man was a paper champion, every possible contender for the title salivating at the chance of making it a case of the former. Hope is hard to kill, but sometimes it is fickle. After this humiliating loss to Guile, Proto needed to prove that he could stay in the main event and that he was deserving rather than lucky. His opportunity came when he had a non-title rematch against AVGN. The match was back and forth the whole way, with both men getting off their finishers and getting close 2 counts. In a case of deja vu, Proto won with the same move when he beat the Nerd the first time. With his victory, Proto proved to the fans and himself that his victory was as much skill as luck, and to his upcoming opponent and No 1 contender, his old enemy Dr. Wily, that he was not a flash in the pain. On April 8th, that night was the night, and even with Wily coming out of the gates and primed to take DLN-000 out, the crowd watched, as Proto Man would stave off the doctor's intentions, and buried him to protect his grasp on the VGCW title. Proto Man had little time to celebrate though, as Sonic the Hedgehog appeared afterwards, not to cash in his briefcase, but to let Proto Man know that he would allow the Lightbot one more title defense before the blue hedgehog cashed in. Proto Man simply accepted the challenge, letting the Genesis mascot know that he was going to get it for underestimating him. With a new No. 1 Contender selected in the form of Scorpion, and Sonic lurking in the wings, Proto Man faced a challenge at End Game 7 few competitors could overcome. Easily one of the most popular title contenders in VGCW history, Proto Man found himself with little support, thus he and his hope rode alone for the title defense. But it was not meant to be as Scorpion took down Proto Man to claim the VGCW Championship. Proto Man gracefully accepted the loss, shaking the new champion's hand before heading out of the ring as Sonic entered to cash in the Money in the Bank. Not wanting the hedgehog to spoil Scorpion's moment, Proto delivered a Proto Driver to the briefcase holder, in turn gaining some respect from those who once despised him. Behind the Kayfabe An E-Tank is a semi-rare healing item from the Mega Man series, first appearing in Mega Man 2. Unlike regular health pickups, which automatically heal when picked up (provided the player is damaged, otherwise they do nothing), an E-Tank can be saved until the player wishes to use it, in which case all of their health is restored. In VGCW, Proto Man became associated with the item due to confusion over his finisher, The E-Tank Charge (AKA The Glitch Bomb). Before he would be able to execute this move, he would usually initiate a comeback, a move that would cause the screen to flash multiple times. At the time, the crowd had no idea what a comeback was and thought that Proto Man had somehow recovered his health, when instead he had just turned the tables on his opponent. Considering he was able to execute his glitched finisher shortly after this, Proto Man had a tendency to take control of a match with this devastating one-two combo. Despite using the broken finisher multiple times during the King of the Ring Tournament, then again against his match with Duke for the title shot, and two more times against Little Mac for the Championship, the move that helped get Proto to the top was also his downfall: His next opponent, Donkey Kong, won using the same move. Even into Season 5, with the move removed from his roster, the reputation of "using E-tanks" remains with Protoman, as fans will call out his use of one when it seems he is gaining a second wind. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Captain Falcon Kicks Protoman off cell.gif|The kick that started everything 7Dp4e.gif ProtoGlitch.png|Proto-Man's Mid-air Glitch in Action HelmetlessProtoman.png|Proto Man wears a helmet to shamefully hide his ridiculous anime hair. ss (2014-02-25 at 08.15.05).png|Called it Capture.PNG|Even now there is hope for man Proto_Slide.gif|YOU STILL GOT IT *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*